


My Life as a Teenage Robot: Too Trusting

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Jenny’s not having a very good day.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	My Life as a Teenage Robot: Too Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Jenny’s not having a very good day.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

_This day could not get any worse…_ Jenny thought miserably as she finished returning her blue metal miniskirt to a somewhat wearable condition.

It was a bit crooked and the scorch marks from where she had welded the two halves back together were obvious, not to mention she’d gotten a lot of soot on it but wearing this would certainly be better than continuing to leave her panted on blue high cut panties and shapely robooty on display. So, she sucked it up and put the damaged thing on around her waist.

The fit was a bit loose, another side effect of her rushed work on the repair, but at least she was covered now.

“Alright Jenny,” she told herself while leaving the woodshop classroom, “the worst is definitely behind you now.”

As she started going down the hall, a girl behind her called out, “Hey Jenny, any plans to give us another psycho stripper show?” 

The robot girl’s pale white face began to light up blue as some of the nearby students laughed at the question. Turning around, she saw that the one mocking her was Pteresa, a girl with orange hair a pink dress with a white shirt collar, a white belt, white tights and black boots.

Fighting her blush back down and trying to maintain her composure, the metal girl gave a nervous laugh. “Eheheh, n-no plans on doing that…” _Act calm and you can get through this! Just don’t make another scene!_

***Clang***

The sound of metal hitting the floor caused a brief moment of quiet following it. A couple of kids in the hallway tried holding in their laughs but soon they were all cackling and point. “You, heheheh, you sure about that?! Hahaha!” Pteresa laughed out.

Oh please no… thought the robot girl as girl blush return in full force upon seeing that her poorly repaired skirt had fallen down to her feet. “EEEEP!” As the embarrassed squeal left the speakers in her mouth, she covered herself with her hands and tried to sprint away.

Emphasis on ‘tried.’

As she hastily turned to run, she found herself slipping on her fallen skirt and falling over on her butt. Which, of course, sent a fresh wave of brutal, nightmarish super spanking sensations through those steel buns. “OOOOWWWW! Owowowowow!” she cried out as she sprinted into the girls’ restroom to hide, leaving her damaged skirt behind.

The still ongoing laughter of the students was soon interrupted by the school bell signaling them to get moving.

Two students though, a certain pair of purple and black wearing cousins, remained in the hallway.

As their own laughter settled down, Tiff said, “Oh girl, this day is turnin’ out great!”

“And it’s about to get better.” Brit said while strolling over to and, with some difficulty due to the object’s weight, picking up Jenny’s skirt. “Hrrr… Tiff, do you think you could grab one of those old skirts you keep in your locker?”

“You mean those outta date styles we was gonna trash?” Brit nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go and grab one.”

-

“I can’t believe that just happened!” Jenny exclaimed sadly in the restroom. “Bad enough I had to go and strip myself in class, now THIS!” It was only after several seconds of pacing the floor and muttering to herself that she caught sight of herself I the mirror and realized something important. “AND I forgot to grab my skirt when I ran off!”

“And WE got it for you.” came an accented British voice behind her.

“AH!” shouting in both panic and embarrassment, Jenny covered her exposed underwear with her hands and spun around to see Brit and Tiff Crust. “Please stop looking at me right now!”

“Relax, robo girl, we got ya covered.” Tiff said.

“Quite literally in fact.” Brit said as she held Jenny’s metal skirt which the teenage robot quickly grabbed from her with an extended arm and began hastily putting on.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!”

Rolling her eyes, Brit added, “Although, looking at the banged-up thing, I don’t exactly rate it’s chances of staying on you to be very high.”

Looking down at the skirt, Jenny sighed. “I know, but… I’ve gotta wear something!”

“Pfft, givin’ us all two looks at your underwear, if it even IS underwear, today and now you’re worried about people seein’ ya undressed.” Tiff criticized, making Jenny blush and squirm.

“Now Tiff,” Brit said, pretending to sound admonishing, “don’t be so hard on the girl. Besides, we did come here to offer her an alternative solution.”

Left optic heightening, Jenny asked, “You… what?”

Sighing, Tiff took out a pink miniskirt and tossed it at Jenny, the garment landing on one of her pigtails. “We got ya a new skirt.”

“Well, one of Tiff’s old ones we were going to toss,” Brit corrected, “but the sentiment is all the same.”

Jenny blinked at the gift her rivals were offering her.

Most people, even in a situation like this, would be at least a little suspicious when receiving aid from people who don’t like them. Jenny wasn’t most people though.

She was trusting and always wanted desperately to fit in more and if her enemies were offering her help when she was dealing with public humiliation, she was going to take it. Face lighting up, she thanked them again as she swapped out her damaged metal skirt for the thin pink one of silk she was offered.

“Oh, no need to thank us, dear.” Brit said as she and her cousin flanked Jenny on the right and left sides. “Although if you want, we could all hang out for a bit after school.”

“Really?!” the robot girl asked hopefully.

“Sure, why not?” Tiff said.

Another moment when Jenny should have been suspicious. When she should have ignored the offer to instead go home, get another of her skirts, and hang out with her usual friends (Brad and Tuck and even Sheldon) after school.

The prospect of making even more friends was too great to resist though. “Then of course we can!”

Excellent, we’ll see you after school then.” Brit said as the two of them got ready to depart. “Just us gals, hanging out!” for emphasis, the British-sounding girl gave Jenny a ‘friendly’ smack on the rear.

“GYYYAAAHHHHOOOWWW!”

“Oops… Sorry.” Brit said while she and her cousin snickered.

“Aagghhh… I-it’s okayyy…” Jenny said weakly, voice trained as she waited for the pain signals to cease and producing a little whining sound from her speakers.

-

Now wearing her new skirt, the day started to look up for Jenny.

She managed to not embarrass or hurt herself in her last couple of classes, jokes about her underwear exposure were kept to a minimum with her quick rushes to class, and she would now be starting a friendship with Brit and Tiff.

Or rather, she thought she would be.

In hindsight, the warning signs should have been impossible to miss when she went behind the school to meet up with them after classes ended.

“Hello, new friends!” Jenny greeted a she came up to and them and gave the Crust Cousins a controlled hug, not wanting to start things off on a bad note by squeezing too hard. “So, where are e going and what are we doing first?”

“Well first,” Brit began, “there’s something we were hoping you could tell us so that we can avoid any more… unpleasant incidents.”

“What do you mean?”

“She means, why do you keep screamin’ your head off any time somethin’ hits that round little robutt of yours?” Tiff explained, causing Jenny’s face to blush blue in embarrassment again.

“Uh… ummm…” _Oh crud, they noticed!_ In retrospect, she hadn’t done a very good job keeping that problem hidden throughout the day. Not wanting to start things off by lying to her newest friends, the artificial humanoid reluctantly admitted, “I… got nerves installed so could feel and… they’re a little… too sensitive…”

And like that, the Crust Cousins now had an actual answer as to why the robo freak had been so easy to hurt today. Not some glitch or malfunction, but that the girl had literally given herself a weakness to be more human.

Their curiosity and worry about this wearing off at any moment now over, they decided to move onto the fun part of their plan.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Brit said with false sympathy while placing and arm over Jenny’s shoulders. An arm that then slid down so that Brit could place her hand right on Jenny’s rear bumper with a little smack.

“GYYYYYAAAHHH!” squealing from the touch her rump suddenly felt like it was getting cooked in boiling acid, Jenny scrabbled forward and tripped on her own feet. landing face down with her butt up in the air, and providing a wonderful upskirt sight, Jenny groaned as the aches in her bottom started to recede. “Uuuuggghhh… Was… was that one of those friendly joke things?” she asked hopefully. 

Just as Jenny started to push herself back up, Tiff planted her hands on Jenny’s rear end beneath the skirt. “Nope.”

“AAAAHHHHAAAHHHOOOWWWW!” If Jenny didn’t know better, she’d have sword a taser had been stabbed into both of her butt cheeks. “OWWWIIIEEE!” The hands weren’t leaving even as her butt wiggled and shook, skirt flipping up in the process as she dug her fingers into the concrete. “WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

Cackling at the machine’s misfortune, Tiff let go of the metal mounds and taunted, “You got some real pipes on you, ya know that? Bawlin’ just like a baby if cranked up their volumes times 10.”

“P-pleeeeeasssse staahhhp! It hurtsss so baaad!” begged Jenny.

“Well, Tiff and I do have other things we wanted to do today…” Brit stated and, after getting a nod from her cousin, said, “Oh, very well, we’ll pick this up again some other time.”

The Crust Cousins began walking away, brit gave Jenny’s left buttock one more little tap using her index finger.

“OOOOOWWWWIIIEE!” Having now ripped out some of the stone beneath her hands, Jenny didn’t hear the laughter of the two poplar girls walking away, her mind too occupied by getting through the blinding wave of pain in her butt and silently hoping that her mom would finish improving the artificial nerve technology sometime soon.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml776205653']=[] 


End file.
